Too Short
by lilyevansxx
Summary: Lucy Weasley is too short. Molly Weasley is tall. Lucy Weasley is unimpressed with her unfortunate genetics. Perhaps that's why her family doesn't love her?


_Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling_

Don't you hate it when you can't quite reach that packet of chips on the top row in the shopping aisle? Or when you know that you are only one inch off the mark, but they still won't let you on the roller coaster? That's what I feel, every moment of my life. Constantly not being able to reach high, because of my abnormally small legs.

I mean, sometimes I'm ok with my height, but when people use me as arm rests, or merlin forbid, call me ' _shorty'_ I lose it. It's not my fault I'm the shortest in the family! I could try and 'eat my vegetables' likes Grandma Weasley says to, but I just don't see the point. I'm eleven and I'm tiny. I'm not going to grow much more than this.

My cousins think it's hilarious, a right laugh they say. They're idiots, Daddy always said they weren't as smart as me, but then again, I've ever quite agreed with everything Daddy says, and neither have my cousins come to think of it. Like that time that he said 'The Ministry is right' in the middle of the war that the ministry was losing.

I read all about the war, with my cousin Rose. She's pretty smart too, I don't think Daddy sees that in her. He only thinks that Ron shows in her, mainly because she's really funny when she wants to be. My sister Molly thinks she's awfully mean, but I think she's still holding a grudge against her from when we were eight and Rose threw her diary in the fireplace. Daddy spent a lot of money on that, Molly had said. Daddy spends a lot of money on a lot of things though, and I constantly wanted to throw that into the fire as well.

Daddy always buys Molly and I things. Mummy thinks it's cute, but I hate it. He just likes showing it off when his colleagues come around for dinner. He even showed them my room once, just to prove that I had the new 'Kids Floo' network installed in my own personal fireplace. I didn't tell them that I hate it though, I don't think Daddy would like that. But then again, Daddy doesn't like a lot of things.

Daddy doesn't like it when I play with my cousins. He thinks I'm too good for them. I don't. I think they're wonderful, but that's probably because I barely get to see them. Daddy says that we are busy, but I know that he's just working. Mummy used to work too, but then Daddy said she looked sickly, and that she shouldn't show her face that day. I don't know why that stopped her from working, but she has always been very sensitive about the way she looks. Even more so with Molly and I. I remember the last time I came home from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house with a bruised knee. She almost didn't let me go back.

I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to have been raised by one of my Aunts or Uncles. Like Uncle Harry, or Uncle George. Maybe I could pretend to be Uncle Charlie's daughter, I look more like him than my Daddy anyway.

Maybe that's why my Mummy and Daddy prefer my sister. Molly always looked so perfect. She always played the princess when we were younger. She goes to Hogwarts too, two years above me and she gets top marks. Mummy and Daddy are so proud of her. She's even taller than Mummy now, Daddy said she'll grow to be a beautiful tall young lady.

If only I could be a beautiful tall young lady, or smart like my sister. I don't even make the top twenty in my year. Perhaps Daddy likes Molly more because she got sorted into Gryffindor like him, Mummy was pleased when Molly told her the hat had a tough time debating between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But I got sorted into Hufflepuff, I don't think either of my parents were pleased when that happened.

I was though, the Hufflepuffs are wonderful people. I don't think I fit there either though. I'm never going to tell my parents I had an argument with the sorting hat to not put me into Slytherin. I sometimes think I might've been happier there.

But it all still comes down to being too short. Too small. Not smart enough. Not pretty enough. Not in the right house. I think I'm always going to be this way, and if so, I don't think my parents will ever love me as much as my dear tall sister Molly.

 _Thanks for reading, feel free to comment!_

 _-Amy (lilyevansxx)_


End file.
